Talk:Ironskin chant
I would like to change the note to moders to, "Using RefreshSpellEffectDurations on a target affected by this song resets the duration to 4 rounds (instead of removing and reapplying the song)." Is that accurate? Also, what is the implication of resetting the duration instead of removing and reapplying the song? Thaliak 15:32, 31 January 2007 (PST) :Its interesting modding information and use of the new NWN2 parameters for setting the duration of a spells effects again. It isn't that important gameplay wise, but does state that the chant, as long as you don't cancle it, doens't end and then get reapplied (which could cause timing problems) but instead correctly lasts for its duration. Why 4 rounds? well, it starts to "fade" (fading in and out to show it will end soon) around 2 rounds to end. oops, 4 rounds is just the duration - Jasperre 01:58, 1 February 2007 (PST) ::Thanks for clarifying. I've changed the note to, "RefreshSpellEffectDurations resets the song's duration instead of removing and reapplying it, which could cause timing problems." I removed mention of the 4 round duration on the assumption that ResetSpellEffectDurations will reset the duration to 9 rounds if the singer possesses Lingering Song. Please add "to 4 rounds" after duration if I'm wrong. ::Having said that, I would recommend removing the note because it only reassures the reader that RefreshSpellEffectDurations works, which should be assumed, or explains how RefreshSpellEffectDurations works, which people don't need to know. I'm not a modder, so I'll leave that decision to you. Thaliak 09:16, 1 February 2007 (PST) :::This wiki simply cannot have a seperate namespace and different notes for the same thing. At all possible places, information should be there - be it modding or not. It maybe should be under some kind of "Modding" header, but frankly, removing information from a wiki like this seems silly. :::Its not saying that "the function works" - of course it does - it is stating that this effect makes use of it which is different, modders don't instantly know how the actual spells and feats work and without looking it would not be obvious. :::A proper "Workings" note might be better, but I created the chant and song pages with more an aim to describe what they do. I didn't have time to lay out how they work to my knowledge./ :::Um, so that's a no, don't remove it. - Jasperre 10:41, 1 February 2007 (PST) :::: Okay. My suggestions stemmed from the assumption that the note to modders discussed RefreshSpellEffectDurations instead of the script for ironskin chant. In retrospect, that was a stupid assumption. :::: I've changed the note to, "If the song is still in effect, the script uses RefreshSpellEffectDurations to reset the duration, as removing and reapplying the song could cause timing problems." That should keep others from making my mistake. :::: Thanks for taking the time to clear this up. -Thaliak 11:54, 1 February 2007 (PST) The damage reduction seems only to work for physical damage.